Automated transaction machines include automated banking machines. A common type of automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (“ATM”). ATMs may be used by individuals to perform transactions such as dispensing cash, accepting deposits, making account balance inquiries, paying bills, and transferring funds between accounts. ATMs and other types of automated banking machines may be used to dispense media, sheets, or documents such as currency bills, tickets, scrip, vouchers, bank checks, gaming materials, stamps, coupons, receipts, account statements, or other media. Certain ATMs also enable customers to deposit checks, money orders, travelers checks, or other instruments. While many types of automated banking machines, including ATMs, are operated by consumers, other types of automated banking machines may be operated by service providers. Such automated banking machines may be used by service providers to provide cash or other types of sheets or documents when performing transactions. For purposes of this disclosure, an automated banking machine shall be construed as any machine that is capable of carrying out transactions which include transfers of value.
A popular brand of automated banking machine is manufactured by Diebold, Incorporated. Such automated banking machines are capable of receiving therein a banking card from a user of the machine. The card can have user information embedded in a magnetic stripe on the card. A machine card reader is capable of reading the magnetic stripe. The information may correspond to a user's personal identification number (PIN). The user can also enter the PIN through use of a machine keypad. The machine can determine whether the keypad-entered PIN matches the card-entered PIN. Upon determination of a match, the user can be authorized to carry out one or more transactions with the machine. Such a transaction may include dispensing currency notes to the machine user.
Automated banking machines currently in use often have a location on the machine where sheets can be received from a customer. For example, most machines include an area for receiving deposits. A deposit can include currency notes, including suspect notes.